


tengah malam

by kindoff



Series: seratus kata [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sick John, Sickfic, Worried Sherlock
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: john batuk hebat.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: seratus kata [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/216233
Kudos: 7





	tengah malam

John.

John.

_John._

John membuka mata. Pandangannya buram. Dan flat mereka gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari lampu dapur yang sudah waktunya diganti. 

John berkedip, sekali, dua kali, hendak bangkit namun kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, dan sebelum benar-benar pecah, John menarik napas, memutuskan berhenti.

“John.”

Ada siluet seseorang di dekatnya, tepat di samping tempat tidur. John harus berusaha keras untuk fokus sebelum menyadari kehadiran Sherlock.

“Kenapa?” tanya John, dan segera menyadari suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang sekarat. Dia hendak berdehem untuk membersihkan teronggokan, tapi yang keluar justru batuk. Sekali. Dua kali. Batuk ketiga begitu parah hingga John harus meringkuk ke samping demi melampiaskan rasa sakit yang mencekik sternum. Dahinya menubruk dada Sherlock, dan John hampir, _hampir_ , menggapai Sherlock; jika saja batuk keempat tidak menerjangnya seperti badai.

Sherlock meletakkan tangannya di lengan John. Selama beberapa saat John memusatkan pikiran pada sentuhan Sherlock, dan bernapas, dan ekspresi Sherlock yang seolah ketakutan, tapi mungkin yang terakhir hanya imajinasi semata.

Setelah memastikan serangan batuknya telah lewat, John membuka mulut. “Yeah,” katanya. “Kau mau bilang apa tadi?”

Sherlock mengulurkan secangkir teh. Bahkan dengan tenggorokan nyeri dan hidung nyaris buntu sepenuhnya, samar-samar John dapat mencium madu.

Sherlock membantunya duduk, dan memiringkan cangkir ke bibir John.


End file.
